the bubble gum hero
by number one guest
Summary: after his defeat at the hand of son Goku. Buu desires to be come a hero. Can UA handle the adrenergic Buu, or will he be to much to handle. find out in "the buble gum hero"
1. Chapter 1

The Bubble Gum Hero

Hey guys, I'm trying something new taking a break from my other story. Let me know how you like it.

* * *

Our story starts at the tail end of the saiyan vs the terror of the universe; Majin Buu. The pink monster was pushing the spirted boom back to the person that threw it at him.

"I know you're stronger than me Buu, but this isn't just my energy; it's everyone's, so I cannot and will not lose." Yelled the orange dress warrior as he puts more power down to force the spirt boom toward Buu. This only cause Buu to stop momentarily before he starts moving forward again.

'_Well this has been fun but it's time to end this.'_ Buu thinks to himself as he summons pink energy in front of his hands, pushing the spirit boom even faster toward the saiyan warrior. "HAHAHAHA."

"No. Is no use." The warrior said as his arms fell to his side in defeat. Sensing this Buu starts to do a childish dance in his victory against the warriors he fight against, proving that he is the strongest in the universe. _'Yes majin Buu, big bad Buu. Hahaha, I am the strongest hahaha-un?'_ suddenly he felt a huge spike in energy. Turning quickly back around, He sees the spirt boom suddenly stop then fly back toward him in at incredible speed. Unable to move out of the way, he was force to stick out his hands to catches the ball of energy. Shock fills him as he is unable to push it back like last, it even stared to push him back.

'_What's going on? He had nothing left a moment ago, now he's back to full power.' _he wonders when more presser pushes the boom past his arms and on to his chess. He then somehow hear the warrior speech.

"It looks like this is the end of the road Buu, it's a darn shame. When I first meet you I could sense good in you. You were like a naughty little child who didn't know any better, fighting was more of a game than anything else." He said. "But then you separated, the evil was expelled and the struggle taking place inside you was now on the outside for all to see and the darkness over powered the light. After that you were different, you were ruthless. You became a living nightmare and delighted in every moment of it, you did not show a shred of decently or mercy. That why it has to end like this, you will have to learn the hard way, and know what it's like to have your life taken away from against your will. IT'S WRONG!"

'_You sense good in me?' _Buu can barely think as he putting everything had just to keep the spirt boom in place.

"Maybe you'll come back someday as-as a better person I hope. I would like that, perhaps will have a little one on one."

'_He wants me to come back as a better person so that we could fight again?' _Buu quest; still holding the boom.

"Adios, I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU BUU! AAAHHHH!" He yelled has he put everything he has into the boom.

Buu didn't stand a chance as he felt the boom enveloped him completely, stopping any chance that he could regenerate from the attack. He could feel his body disintegrate little by little.

'_No I'm going out my way' _

"I'm a goofy goober-"

"**NO WE'RE NOT DOING THAT"**

"You're a goofy—"

"**I SAID NO"**

Line break somewhere unknown

When Buu woke up to he's ears ringing, Pain wreck across his entire body.

'_Ow. That hurt. UN where, where am I?' _Buu thinks to himself. He forces his eyes open to see where he was.

He was in some short of dark cave and was being suspended in midair by a warm liquid.

'_What? Where am I. this is—wait I know! They must have sealed me back in to that magic ball Bibidi put me.' _He starts to putting it together where he was, when he felt something._ 'Strange, seems like someone is trying to wake me up; I can feel myself absorbing energy from this prison. Guess I woke up early.' _

Buu keeps looking around but found it difficult to move as he could only slightly move he's legs and arms, this make him move slightly; but a wave of tiredness washes over him and he can barely keep his eyes open now.

'_That last attack weaken me more than I thought.' _Buu thinks before a revelation hits him. _'I don't know how long I have been in hear. Those warriors may be long gone. What am I going to do when I get out?"_ Buu thinks before remembering what orange closes said. _'He said that he wanted me to come back as a good person so that we could fight. Do good people get to fight whenever they want? We I guess I'll be a force for good when I get out of here. Hehehe, I can wait.'_ Buu happily close his eyes as he thinks of the future, as he continue to float in his prison.

Without waring something bumps in to his back. _'UN what was that?' _using what strength he had left, he turned and open his eyes to see what had bumped him. What he saw was another person inside of the egg like prison.

'_What!? There's never been another person with me before; who is this?' _ Buu thinks to himself. _'Wait the person has pink skin. This must be anther Buu; like the fat one. Yay, were going to have so much fun together.'_ The sleepiness comes back a full force and Buu close his eyes again, this time though he goes with a smile on his face as darkness over comes him.

5 minutes earlier

"Congratulation Miss Mina the alter sounds shows that you're having twins."

* * *

Let me know how you like it. Buu is Mina Ashido bother Let me know if I used the wrong last name for Buu's new mama, I fix if it is. Also let me know if anyone can figure out what the ring in Buu ears before the last bit. If your came from my RVB story; then please know that I'm not done with it. I just need a little break form it.


	2. Chapter 2

Bubble gum hero two

CH. 2

Hey guys I'm back. The last chapter I posted on was on My Idiots Heroes and I said that I had a personal issue to take care of, well it's taken care of. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Pov Buu

Buu had over the last few months been gaining continence before going back to sleep. While asleep, Buu dreamed of fighting the warriors on that plant.

'Orange guy was by far the most fun he ever had. It might be hard to admit, but Orange was, at least one point was more powerful than he was. That alone made it fun, unfortunately for Orange he did not have enough power to overcome my regen ability. I would love to fight him again.'

'Blue guy was fun as well. Despite the power gap between me and blue, stood tall and push me back. Even after I beat him in to the ground, he still got back up and goateed me into attacking him. Blue was fun to fight, if he had the same power as Orange, he would probably finish me off.'

'I think the most surprising turn of event of that fight was fat me. I spat out a headache and it turned into a fat Buu. That was fun. He did not have a lot of strength, but like me he could regen. That reminds me, need to see if I can use magic too. Just imagine it, candy whenever I want.'

All these thought happen when he was asleep. When he was awake though, he tried to feel his surrounding; in the same way that he tracked Orange and Blue. What he felt only confused him. For one thing his magic ball prison felt…alive? While giving him and the other Buu energy, it was also moving like it was walking. There was also a steady beat coming from somewhere above from where he was, it was smoothing.

From outside of his ball, he could feel all sorts of different energy singles. Some felt far away while others would come near him, some even place a hand on his seal. There was a lot of variation in how powerful they were. Some were barely worth a second glance while other felt like little suns in comparison. One energy seamed more attracted to his living cell than any other. Whoever it is, the person became so familiar to Buu that he could sense the person's energy anywhere it went. What confessed him the most was despite how close the energy were, none of it was absorbed into his ball like before?

The only other person that he could see was the other majin in the magic ball. Even then there were strange thing happen to her. Every time he "wakes" up, the other majin was in a different state. She started looking more and more sold with both arms and legs getting longer and longer. Apparently they were both getting bigger too, the amount of space in the ball was getting smaller.

All of a sudden the ball stared to shrink around them! 'What's going on, it nowhere near time for either of us to be released' he thought. Even so the walls still shrunk and shrunk forcing them to the bottom of the ball. 'Were getting pushed through the bottom! What's happening to us' Buu thought?

* * *

Several minutes later because I'm not writing about what happen next.

* * *

Sara Mina is proudly the happiest woman alive right now. She had have a successful child birth, both of her baby's had come out heathy and without any problems, one male one female. Like their mother, they both had beautiful pink skin. Sara was currently holding both of them as they breastfeeding.

Looking down at her children, Sara made note at some of the similarity and differences between them. Her baby girl came out with a little patch of pink hair on top of her head. Pocking out of the hair were two little yellow antennas. The baby boy had something different, instead of hair he had a pink antenna, and it was bigger than his sister. Instead of ears, he had round holes; in fact he had little holes all over his body.

Just then the door to her room open up to reveal her loving husband, Kaito. He was wearing a simple blue button down shirt with a tie, he was also wearing khaki with a brown belt. He walk up to her with a smile on his face.

"Hey their pinky, you come hear often?" Kaito asked jokingly.

*snort* "Oh shut up and come say hi to the new members of our family." Sara said as she adjusted so that he could see the front of them.

"Oh look at them, they have your color skin, and she has your hair." He said. He lean in and gently took the baby girl in his arms. Just then, the baby boy start to make a fuss.

"I think someone misses his sister, you better take him too." Sara said. She leaned forward so that she could hand him to Kaito. Once he was in his father's hands and next to his sisters he calmed down. Seeing this both parents smiled.

"That so adorable. Have you given any thought to their names?" Kaito asked.

"I'm thinking Ashido for our girl, I'm not sure what name for our baby boy." Sara said looking to Kaito.

"I'm thinking Ryuu, after my grandfather." Kaito said.

"Um Ryuu. I like it. Ryuu and Ashido, my little babies." Sara said smiling. Just then Ashido started to cry. "She probably hungry again, hand them back over."

"Here you two go, back to mommy." Kaito said to them.

Kaito gently handing them back to over to Sara, Ashido laches back on to Sara and started feeding again. Ryuu fallowing suit, also began to feed as well. While watching both baby's feeding peacefully, the doctor or nurse came in.

"Good afternoon, I'm happy to tell you that everything looks good and you can be released in two days. Congratulation. Do you need anything while I'm hear?" she ask.

"Can you bring in the menu for tonight?" Sara requested with a smile.

"Sure I'll be right back with it." The doctor said leaving the room.

*Yawn* "I'm still tired, honey could you pull up the blanked and turn down the lights." Sara asked.

"Sure thing pinky, I'll see you tomorrow after I'm done with work." Kaito said as he gets up and gently place a kiss on Sara's head. "Love you."

"Love you too." Sara said.

* * *

Hope you like it, give me some feedback.


End file.
